1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message emitting device having structure for attaching the message emitting device to a living body or to an adjacent living body. More specifically, the message emitting device includes a sheet of flexible material having sound emitting circuitry mounted thereto and is shaped like and has a colored drawing on the front side thereof to look like a real or imaginary character, e.g. a football player. One specific embodiment includes means for attaching the device to a strap of a seat belt assembly and the sound emitting circuit is constructed and arranged to emit a safety message when the sound emitting circuit or circuitry is activated.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
Heretofore it has been proposed to provide a device for fastening to a strap of a seat belt assembly which comprises a sheet of plastic material, preferably two ply, configured in the shape of a real or imaginary character with the front side of the sheet having a colored drawing of the character and with the device having structure for connecting it to a strap of a seat belt assembly.